Two of a Kind
by confusednarutofan
Summary: Two people bare a similar burden alone. What would happen if they bore it together? Naruto/Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting another fic** **even though I still have another fic to continue. I decided to write two at once, I have this idea that I must get out.**

**Warning:** **This fic is** **Yaoi, which** **means guy on guy, two males together; If you don't like it,** **sorry…For everyone else, enjoy. Also this will be a Naruto/Gaara and Kyuubi/Shukaku** **fic. Again if you don't like don't read.**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 1**

**On with the story**

A small figure walked through the sandy streets of the city. Many people went about there business, talking amongst each other, working, or just walking, that is until they saw the figure. They looked upon the small child with a mix of fear and hate in the eyes. The people moved away from the figure's path, afraid of its wrath, the wrath of a small child, the child known as Gaara.

The seven year old Gaara walked through the streets with his head hung low. His red bangs over his eyes, blocking his view, his baggy red pants and brown shirt hung loosely from him as he trudged through the sandy streets. His father never bothered to buy the monster new clothes even though he had plenty of money. Gaara stared at the ground on purpose; he didn't want to see the fear filled eyes of his fellow villagers, but Gaara knew where he was going even though he couldn't see in front of him because he goes there every day in hopes of making at least one friend. Gaara's makes his way to the park.

Gaara knows he's close because he can hear the happy laughs of the children there. He looks up and big green eyes scan over the area. There are various structures for the kids to play on, like swings and slides. The kids run playfully around the park while their parents watch at the side. Gaara knows he is not welcome but he still wants to watch. He finds a bench a good ways away from the other children and sits there watching enviously. How he wished he could run around care free, with friends, happy.

As he sits on the bench, suddenly a green Frisbee flies over his head. He automatically gets up and reaches for it but he is too short. Just as he loses hope, a string of sand flies up and grabs the Frisbee out of the air. It then lowers itself and sets the Frisbee in Gaara's hands. Gaara smiles and waits for the kids to come over to get there Frisbee. Maybe he could join them.

As the children run over, they take one look at Gaara before stopping in their tracks. Gaara smiles and approaches them nervously; his hands outstretched offering them the Frisbee.

"Um, I got your Frisbee for you. Can I play?" Gaara says shyly.

The children's eyes widen in fear before the turn around and scream. They run to their parents scared for their lives. The parents grab their children, send a glare towards Gaara, and leave the park. Gaara stands there holding the Frisbee, watching everyone leave. He stands there alone, he's always alone. After standing there frozen, he finally breaks down and cries. He falls to his knees, cups his face in his hands, and cries. The force of his sobbing shakes his small figure.

"Why, why does everyone treat me this way? I didn't choose to be born with this. Why does everyone treat me like a monster?" He sobs.

"That is because you are a monster." A deep voice says.

Gaara stays there sobbing, already knowing this voice. It was the always present voice in his head he's had since he could remember. The only thing that's ever cared for him.

"But I'm not a monster. I haven't done anything to the villagers; I have only hurt people when they attacked me. It's not my fought." He screamed trying to convince himself, more than the voice.

"That's not the way the villagers see it. Since you were born you have always been a monster, and you will forever be a monster. You have already killed and you are just seven years old. Those villagers will always fear and hate you, no matter what you do." The voice growled.

Gaara shook his head not wanting to accept what the voice said. He has had this conversation with the voice many times, but he always tried not to listen. But every glare the villagers sent his way, every fear filled gaze cast upon him told him that he was a monster. And slowly he was beginning to accept it.

He looked down at the sand below him. He watched as it moved and flowed as if it had a mind of its own. His only friend was the sand. It always protected him. But he wanted more. Was it to much to ask for a real friend? All the other kids had friends, why not him. There could only be one reason.

"I am a monster." He said sadly

"Yes you are. But no matter what you are, I will always be here."

Not wanting to move, Gaara just hunched over and cried to himself, unable to sleep, surrounded by his only friend.

Night came quickly and soon Gaara found the punishment of staying outside on a desert night. He shivered wildly, trying to chase away the cold, but even the sand covering his body couldn't warm him. Gaara finally decided that he should go home even though he knew he would find no love there. He slowly got up and prepared himself for the long walk home. He looked around and realized how dark it was. He began to shiver again, but not from the cold, but from fear. He was always afraid of the dark.

Gaara began his walk, moving faster than usual. The city was quite, it was very late and everyone was asleep by now. As he walked, he felt as if he was being watched. He thought it was just him being paranoid but he still sped up anyway. As he moved the feeling grew stronger and soon he found himself running from his unknown stalker. He ran as fast as he could, huffing and puffing but soon he ran out of breath. He stopped and fell on all fours trying to catch he breath. As he caught his breath he heard something whipping threw the air, when he looked up his eyes widened as a shuriken sailed straight for him.

He raised his arms over his face and braced himself, but the impact never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that the shuriken was stuck in a wall of sand. The sand released the shuriken and it fell harmlessly to the ground. The sand then began to swirl around Gaara protectively. As Gaara stood up a tall figure appeared before him. It was dark so Gaara couldn't make out the figures features but he did know that the person in front of him was much bigger than him. As he looked further he noticed the glint on the figures forehead. It was a sand shinobi head band.

Gaara knew exactly what was happening because it is happened before. Another one of his own people was trying to kill him. But he didn't want to fight, that's why everyone hated him. So he tried to reason with the figure.

"Please leave me alone, I didn't do anything to anyone, I don't want to fight, just go away." Gaara said in a tiny high pitched voice. His voice was filled with desperation. But the figure said nothing. It just pulled out a kunai and charged.

The figure was very fast. Gaara inexperienced eyes couldn't even keep up with the person's movements but his sand could. Every attack and charge was blocked by the sand. The figure was relentless, slashing and punching at Gaara but nothing got threw. The figure threw a hail of shuriken and kunai at Gaara but they were blocked as well. The figure than jumped back and started making hand seals, when it was done the sand on the ground started forming around the figure's arm. The sand formed into a large blade and the figure charged. It got to Gaara in just seconds and slashed down on Gaara with a loud battle cry. The blade got an inch way from Gaara's scared face before it stopped. Gaara's sand held the figures arm in a vice grip. The figure pulled but he was stuck. The sand then began to travel up the figure's body until the figure was totally encased in sand. There was a whisper in Gaara's mind before the sand gave the finishing blow.

"No mercy."

As the voice said that, the figure screamed and was crushed by the sand. Blood spayed everywhere, some even getting onto Gaara. The whole area was drenched in blood. Gaara reached a hand to his face and ran his hands along his head. He brought it down and stared at the blood on his hand. Gaara began to shake slightly before continuing his journey home at full speed.

**In a building in the middle of the village**

A man in the formal kakekage robe sat patiently in his chair. The room was in was well furnished with very expensive accessories across the room. The man tapped his hand on the desk in front of him waiting for the news on his newest mission. Suddenly a whirl of sand appeared in the middle of the room and when it dissipated, a man appeared, bowing to the kakekage.

"Kakekage-same, the assassin was unsuccessful. Gaara still lives."

The kakekage banged his fist on his desk, breaking it. He then turned around and headed over to his window. He looked out on the village and began to think. This was not the first time he had tried to kill his son. This was the seventh failure. Gaara has no idea that his own father was trying to kill him, but that is for the best. If he ever figured that out, Gaara might lose control and unleash that demon, Shukaku, and he couldn't let that happen. Gaara was too much of a risk. If that demon ever got out he could destroy the village. He had tried just killing Gaara, but Gaara is just too powerful. The kakekage began to think of a solution. As he looked at his desert village, his eyes ran over a single leaf, probably blown from a dieing tree. As he looked at it, an idea popped into his head. He smiled sadistically before turning to the ninja still kneeling in his room.

"Bring me the fastest ninja in the village. I have a message for Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." He said with a smile.

The ninja nodded before disappearing. After watching the ninja leave the kakekage sat back in his chair, his smile never leaving his face.

**That's the end of this chapter, please review.**

Well what do you think? I know I said this would be a Naruto/Gaara story and your probably wondering where Naruto is. Well he'll show up eventually. I wanted to explain a day Gaara's life since I don't see many people do that. I know I have another story, but I'll be working on both this one and that one. Well, please review. No free loading. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting my second chapter, enjoy.**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 2**

**On with the story**

The hokage sat at his desk, he was finally done with all the paper work for today. He took a puff of his pipe and sat back in his chair. It was hard work being hokage, constantly signing papers, dealing with everyone's problems, it was very stressful. He was surprised he lived so long, seeing as he's under so much stress. As he took a break from the day there was a swirl of leaves in the middle of his office and a masked shinobi appeared bowing In front of the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, a message from the kazekage," the man said while throwing a scroll towards Saratobi. He caught the scroll with ease and opened it. He read through it once and then again to make sure he read it right. He took another puff on his pipe before looking at his messenger.

"Summon the council; we have important issues to discuss." The man disappeared and Saratobi got up and walked over to his window overlooking the village. A hokage must see all. He looked into the distance where Naruto lived by his self. He stared at that spot before whispering sadly.

"Not another one."

A few hours later the third hokage, Saratobi sat in a new room. This was the meeting room for him and the twelve council members. He sat at the end of a long vertical table. The council members assembled, waited patiently for the reason they were called. Saratobi set the scroll in front of him and turned his attention to the council.

"Today I received a message from the kazekage. He wishes to send us a gift as a symbol of our good standings with each other." As he finished, smiles appeared on the faces of the council members. This was great news. The hidden village was one of the five great shinobi villages and this gift from the kazekage was a good sign that he wanted to ally himself with the leaf. An alliance with the sand would make both villages stronger and detour any other villages from attacking. One of the council members saw a problem in this situation. An elderly woman decided to speak up.

"Saratobi, this is obviously good news, news that would not require our presence, what other news do you have." The council seeing sense in her words turned to Saratobi.

"You are right; there is more to this news. The kazekage sends us a gift, but the gift is his son, Gaara of the dessert, the carrier of the one tailed demon, Shukaku." Instantly their faces changed. This was not good news, each one new the risk of having another demon child. If the demon ever escaped it could bring disaster to the village. They sat there in silence before one elder finally stood up and spoke.

"I say we accept him, not only will we be in good terms with the sand, he can be trained as a very powerful weapon." As he finished, another council member stood up.

"It's too risky, what if the demon escapes." With that everyone began getting up and throwing in their opinion. The room was soon filled with unintelligible screams and shouts. Saratobi watched the scene with disappointment, this was no way to handle the situation. He raised his hand and sternly called out,

"Silence," Instantly the room went quite. The council sat down and waited for Saratobi to speak. "We shall have a vote. All in favor of declining the kazekage's offer raise your hand." Three hands went up including the hokage's. "And all those who want to accept the kazekage's offer raise your hand." Ten other hands flew up. Saratobi looked over everyone before nodding. "Very well, Gaara of the dessert will become a citizen of the hidden leaf village." as he said this, smiles appeared on the councils face. Even those who lost didn't care that much. One council member stood up and began to speak.

"Of-course we will have to worn the older citizens of Konoha so they can take the proper actions to protect their families from a second demon child." Nods of approval came from the others as decided Gaara's fate. He would be treated the same as Naruto, feared, hated, and shunned. He would be treated unfairly by everyone and he would live alone. Again Saratobi found himself disappointed by his people. He opened the scroll in front of him which had a photo of Gaara on the paper. He had sad and broken eyes; he'd seen those eyes in Naruto as well. He stared at the picture and whispered, "I'm sorry."

**Three days later at the gates of Konoha**

Three figures walked slowly towards the great gate of Konoha. Two guards stood at the gates and took notice of the approaching figures. As the figures grew closer, the guards were able to make out their appearances. There were two taller figures wearing the traditional sand Junín uniforms, they wore white and brown striped ambu masks on their faces. In the middle of them walked a child. This child wore a pair of dirty brown pants. Above that the child wore a dirty brown shirt with a small brown poncho over it. He wore small brown worn shoes on his feet. Long dirty red hair covered his, his head lowered. He carried a stick with a small cloth tied onto it. Inside the cloth he carried his only belongings. The three made their way to the gates and were stopped by the guards.

"Halt, what is your business in Konoha?" One guards asked while stepping forward. One of the guards near the child began to speak as well.

"We come only to drop of the child. He is now in your care. The hokage is expecting him." The person said before both shinobi disappeared, leaving the child alone with the two guards. The guards looked down at the child curiously.

"What is your name child?"

"Gaara," he said in a small voice while keeping his head down. The two shinobi took a step back, realizing the thing in front of them was the demon child. They eyes narrowed and they both became alert, they didn't want to risk any surprises.

"You will be meeting with the hokage, move forward." One guard ordered. Gaara moved past them and up to the gate, once he neared it the gate began to open. He moved into the village with the two guards following a good ways behind, not wanting to be near the demon child. The guards were replaced as they left their posts. Gaara walked through the village with his head slightly up to see the place he would be spending the rest of his life. His father had suddenly decided that he would be sent to Konoha, he barely had the time to pack before he was sent off. In some ways he was glad to leave; maybe he could start over here, nobody knew about him here right? Wrong, because as he walked through the streets of Konoha he began to notice the faces. People around him stopped and stared at him as he passed them. The same distrust and fear in their eyes as the people in the Suna.

Gaara lowered his head, not wanting to see those faces.

"No matter where you go you will always be hated."

Gaara shook his head softly not wanting to believe what the voice said. He tried to justify the people's actions. "I am a stranger, anyone would be afraid of anyone they don't know." He said trying to convince himself more than the voice.

"Your seven years old, no one would fear a seven year old unless they had good reason. They know you're a monster Gaara, everyone knows, you can't escape."

"Shut-up!!!" Gaara screamed out loud, and as he screamed, the streets of Konoha went silent. The once busy and loud business streets of Konoha went silent at the command of a single child. The guards behind Gaara reached for their kunai, fearing an attack. Gaara realized he just screamed out loud, and he looked up and got a full look at the people around him. He saw their faces, their reactions. Mothers grabbed their children and people glared at Gaara with hate filled eyes. Gaara's appearance was unmistakable; the adults were warned of Gaara but were forbidden to speak of the demon he carried, of-course like Naruto, that didn't stop their hate. Gaara lowered his head and began to walk even faster, he just wanted…he didn't know what he wanted, he just didn't want to be there. He began to move even faster towards the huge tower in the middle of the city, it was getting dark.

A few miles away a lone figure walked through the streets of Konoha. It was a small figure; he wore a baggy orange jumpsuit, the only thing he could afford. He walked home alone after failing again to make friends at the park for reasons unknown. It was getting dark and he hurried to get home. Ever since he was kicked out of his foster home it had gotten much more dangerous for him to be out at night. He wouldn't want to run into another drunken villager. The seven year old child walked fast threw the streets, until he caught the sight of his apartment building, a dirty, broken down, rat infested apartment building. He continued to his home where he would collapse in his dirty, ripped, bumpy bed, and have another night, of unmerciful sleep. The child was Naruto Uzumaki, aka, the demon child. Unknown to Naruto, there was as he walked home, something awoke inside him.

Inside Naruto mind, there is a room with pipes running along the walls leading to a giant cage. And on the cage there is a tiny piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" written on it. Inside that cage there is a creature, an enormous creature with fiery red fur and nine tails swinging powerfully behind it. Inside that cage the creature slept, but suddenly its eyes lids flew open, revealing its blood red slitted eyes. The creature was the nine tailed fox, the most powerful demon in the world trapped inside this small child. And even though it was trapped, a small smile appeared on its muzzle.

"**That chakra, it's faint but I can still sense it.** **Shukaku**," As the fox said this, its smile grew into a huge grin, revealing its razor sharp teeth. "**We will be together again** **Shukaku, very soon."** The fox then closed its eyes again, awaiting the right time to enact its plan.

On the outside, Naruto climbed into his bed, unaware of the plan already being set in motion.

**That's the end of this chapter, please review.**

Tell me what you think, I love reviews. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting my third chapter, enjoys.**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 3**

**On with the story**

"Here is will you be living for now on." The third hokage, Saratobi, said to the small red headed child standing next to him. Gaara looked at the apartment building presented in front of him. The building was filthy and broken. Mold and rust could be seen on the walls. Various creatures scattered here and there. Gaara, reaction less, started to walk inside the building. He had been told his apartment number. Saratobi watched him sadly, remembering the decisions that had placed Gaara here.

**Flashback**

Gaara stood in front of the Konoha council and the hokage. They stared at him wordlessly until one council member stood up. "Gaara, through our generosity we have accepted you into our village. You will be given the necessities to live out your life in Konoha. You will be given a place to live, freedom to explore the village as you please, and to take advantage of all the benefits your being able to live here will grant you. The only thing that is required of you is your complete loyalty to our and now your village. When you are eight years old, you will be enrolled into our ninja academy. You will have the great honor of becoming a ninja in our village, and an even greater honor of fighting for your village. Now that you know your duties, we welcome you to our village." He said before sitting back down. The room was filled with silence as they gave Gaara time to process the information.

"Can you not see it Garra? They only want to use you as a weapon, they don't care about you." Garra listened silently, the voice was always right.

The hokage looked at the child and began to walk over to him. He spoke as he walked over to him. "I will personally take you to your new home. We're glad to have you here in our village." As he approached he rested his hand on Gaara's shoulder affectionately. Gaara flinched and moved a little to the side. He didn't trust anyone. Saratobi sighed before leading him to his home.

**End Flashback**

Saratobi stood outside the apartment building making sure he got in safely. He new this was the worst part of town but this was the only place the council would agree to pay for. The exact same building that a similar child lived in, Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe they could find friendship with one other. Unknown to him, plans were already being set in motion to unite them forever.

Gaara opened the moldy door to his apartment. The door creaked open loudly as he walked in. As soon as he entered, a horribly foul smell invaded his nose. He shook his head and ignored it. He walked around his tiny apartment, taking in his surroundings. There was a tiny living room connected to a kitchen. Nearby there was a bathroom with a bedroom across from it. There was a lumpy dirty bed with a desk and a lamp. He sadly climbed into bed and sat in the uncomfortable bed. He dropped his pack on the bed and opened the cloth. He pulled a brown teddy bear from the cloth and hugged it close. He then lay down, closed his eyes, and fell into a sleepless meditation.

Just above him a similar child slept an unmerciful sleep. Inside that child a beast stirred. The Kyuubi's eyes flung open in its cage. Its tails became to swing excitedly, its fur raised in suspense. "**It's time, he's so close, I can't wait any longer. He's not strong enough to feel my presence so I'm going to have to speed things up."** As she said that she began to shrink and transform. When she finished, a different but similar figure appeared in place of the huge fox. A six foot tall woman appeared. She had smooth tan skin. She wore a dark red dress across her slim body. Her dark red hair went down to her ankles. There were dark red furry ears on top of her head. The tips of her ears were gold. Nine dark red tails swung gracefully behind her. The tips of her tails were also gold. She smiled and flared her chakra. It was time to summon Naruto.

Naruto stood around in darkness. Nothing could be seen around him. He stood in that darkness, alone and scared. He's had this dream many times. Suddenly figures began to form around him. There features couldn't be made out in the darkness. All of a sudden the dark figures began to scream. They shouted and cursed, shouting things like "Go rot in hell demon. And crawl back to that hole you came from." Naruto stood there in agony, but refused to cry even though it hurt so much. No matter how many times he had this dream, it would always hurt. After what seemed like hours of those angry shouts, he finally broke. He dropped to his knees and began to cry his eyes out. The figures cheered as they saw his pain. "Why, what did I do to deserve this?"

"**You did nothing my child."** Naruto raised his head but before he was able to say anything, his world began to spin. When he came to he was in a completely different place. He stood up and took in his surroundings. He was in a huge room with red brick walls. Along the walls ran grey pipes that headed towards a huge cage. His neck craned at the size. His attention then came upon a small piece of paper that had the kanji for "seal" painted on to it.

"**Come closer my child."** Naruto curiously moved towards the voice which came from inside the cage. He could only see darkness in the cage as he approached it. Once he got to the cage he was suddenly pulled in through the huge bars by an unknown object. He let out a small shriek as he was grabbed around the waist. He flew through the cage, but fell into something soft. His body was surrounding by something fuzzy and warm. It embraced him and held him comfortably. Naruto held a look of surprise of his face before relaxing in the things embrace. "**Hello Naruto, I'm glad to finally meet you in person."** She said with Naruto in her lap, keeping him in a warm embrace. Her tails wrapped around him affectionately. Naruto cuddled into the person holding him and smiled. This was a new dream, and he liked it, a lot.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"**I am the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, the mortal enemy of Konoha, and the reason the people of the village hate you."** Naruto pulled back quickly, but still grasping her body.

"What, what do you mean."

"**Seven years ago I attacked the village for reasons I choose not to discuss at the time. I killed many and destroyed much. The fourth hokage sacrificed himself to seal me inside of a child, which was you. And to this day, the village sees you as a cursed child, a demon, because of me."** Naruto sat there taking in this information. As it all hit him, he began to shake. Not of hate but of fear. This was a demon after all.

"What are you going to do to me? Why did you bring me here?" he asked on the verge of tears. Kyuubi looked at this child in her lap, with sorrow. She never meant for this to happen to a child. No one should ever be put through what he's been put through. And they called her evil. She chuckled softly at the thought. Naruto began to shake more because of her laughter. She held him closer and began to rub circles in his back.

"**Do not worry child, I did not bring you here to harm you. I brought you here to offer you something no one else would."**

"What is it?" he said curiously, unable to stay upset in her embrace.

"**I offer you a family and a lifelong friend."** Naruto pulled back and looked up at her face. She was smiling down at him. He looked at her with disbelief and hope.

"What, how?"

"**If you accept, I will accept you as my child, and if you listen to me, I can also offer you a father. You will be cared for with love and I will teach you all you need to know. You will be my son."** Naruto stared up at her motionless. He had given up on ever being adopted a long time ago. He didn't even know what to do, his voice was gone, and it was too good to be true. Could this even be real? What if this was all just a dream, he would just be hurt again. But he couldn't pass this up. Even if it was a dream, he had to take a chance. He rested his head against her chest, and hugged her tight.

"**Is that a yes, Naruto?"** Naruto nodded into her body. Kyuubi smiled before flaring her chakra. A red swirl of chakra encircled them, but Naruto stayed still. It then launched itself towards the bars of her cage, and into the sealing paper. It engulfed the paper but was soon distinguished by a blue force field emitted by the paper. After the force field lowered, a quarter of the paper was burned off. Kyuubi looked at it with a satisfied smile. Naruto's acceptance of her had weakened the seal. If she played her cards right then she could be free.

Naruto looked up at her questioningly, "what did you do?'

"**I have weakened the seal. I will now be able to communicate through your mind when you are conscious.** **Speaking of consciousness, it is time for you to wake. You have slept well into the afternoon."**

"Will I see you again?" Kyuubi patted Naruto's head with her tails and chuckled.

"**Child, I will always be with you, literally, now** **it's time to wake up Naruto."** As she said this Naruto was pulled away from Kyuubi and through the cage. He reached out for her only to be pulled away from her. His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in his bed. The sun shined brightly in his face. He looked around and sighed sadly.

"It was all just a dream. But it felt so real." He sat there and gripped his cover. "Kyuubi," he whispered.

"**You rang?"** Naruto jumped up on his bed and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"**Silly child, did you listen to nothing I said. I will always be with you. I am speaking to you from inside your head. You can talk to me with just your thoughts."** Naruto listened to the voice before freezing and realizing that his dream was true. A huge smile appeared on his face and he started jumping around on his bed happily. He flung around wildly while laughing childishly. Kyuubi watched his antics with a smile before getting down to business. "**Naruto,** **I know you are excited but we have some matters to take care of. Remember, we need to find your new father."** Naruto sat down with his legs crossed with a huge smile on his face.

"What do you want me to do mother?"

A few miles away, a small red headed child approached the Konoha Park. Inside the park, children played and ran about wildly. They played various games and enjoyed their child hood. The child approached the park with slightly more hope than usual. Maybe he could make some friends.

"Don't get your hopes up Gaara." The voice warned.

"I have to try." The voice became silent. The owner of the voice watched, already knowing the outcome of Gaara's attempt to make friends.

Gaara slowly walked into the park watching the happy kids. He kept his head down and brought little attention his way. It helped when you weren't being followed by two shinobi. He walked around for a while trying to build the courage to speak to someone. Just as he was about to give up, an opportunity flew his way. A small red Frisbee flew through the air. This time it flew straight at him. He turned his attention to the Frisbee and in a panic; he put his palms in from of his face and closed his eyes. When he felt something hit his palms, he closed them and opened his eyes. He had caught the Frisbee with no help from the sand, and kids were running over to him.

"Wow nice catch, what's your name?" one kid said with many others at his side. Gaara stared at the kids in front of him before nervously answering.

"My name is Gaara." The kid looked at him before smiling.

"Your pretty good Gaara, you want to play with us?" Gaara stared at the kid and the smiling faces of him and the others around him. Gaara lit up, his body filled with excitement, and a huge grin appeared on his face. He could not remember the last time he felt so happy. He nodded his head and began to give the Frisbee back to the kid. As the kid reached for it, a loud scream was heard.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON." They all looked towards the voice to see a women not far away running towards them. She grabbed her sons hand and glared at Garra. She then roughly pulled him away while warning him not to associate with Gaara. Soon every parent grabbed their children and began to leave the park, telling their children not to talk or even be around Gaara. The children didn't go against the wills of their parents. Gaara stood in that empty park, frozen, he stared at the spot where the kid had been, nothing going through his mind. The Frisbee fell from Gaara's hand, hitting the ground, and echoing through the empty park.

Tears began to form in his eyes and he flung his head into the air and screamed. He screamed until he ran out of breath before screaming again. He fell to his knees and screamed at the ground. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his body shaking, his throat raw. He held his head and just cried. As he cried, a shadow appeared above him. A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. His body held no reaction, but he turned around to look up at the owner of the hand. When he turned around, he was met with a scared, worried, and sad face. Big blue eyes, stared at Gaara sadly, his curly blond hair blowing in the wind. The sun shined on him, making him glow.

"Please don't cry." He said. Gaara looked up at the kid before standing up and whipping his tears away. His face became emotionless as he turned around and started to walk away. He stopped suddenly when he felt something grab his hand. He turned around, and saw the kid's small tan hand around his own. He stood there and stared at the boy. He stared with broken and lifeless eyes. The boy stared at him hesitantly before taking a step towards Gaara. Gaara continued to stare but made no move. He watched the boy as he came closer. The boy took small steps, when he got close; Gaara took a step back only to be grabbed around the waist. The boy pulled Gaara into him and embraced him in a warm hug. Gaara's eyes widened, he stood there with his arms limp at his side, a foreign feeling flowing through his body.

"My name is Naruto and I want to be your friend." Gaara hesitated before slowly wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders, returning the hug. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"My name is Gaara, and I want to be your friend too." Naruto and Gaara stood there in their embrace and just enjoyed each other's presence. They said nothing, feeling a connection between one another even though they have never met. They felt that they understood each other perfectly, neither wanted to let go. As they hugged, a real connection went through their bodies. It was more of a feeling that transferred from one to another. Inside Gaara, there was a room. The floor was filed with sand. In the room was a huge cage. In the middle of the cage there was a paper with the kanji for seal on it. Inside that cage there was a creature. This creature was fifty feet tall. It had dark brown fur with black rings around it. One huge tail swung excitedly behind it, the tip broken into three points. Its eyes were black and around his black eyes were four golden stars. He was the one tailed raccoon demon, Shukoku.

A smile appeared across his muzzle, exposing his razor sharp teeth. "Kyuubi, Gaara this child, he is the carrier of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. " On the outside Gaara pulled his head back and looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Kyuubi?" Garra ask in confusion.

Naruto looked at Gaara with shock. Inside Naruto, Kyuubi's tails flung about wildly. She could not keep in her excitement.

"**Naruto,** **this is the carrier of Shukaku,** **he will be your father. We** **must meet. Naruto you must say what I tell you to say."** On the outside Naruto stared at Gaara and nodded.

"Shukaku," Naruto responded.

Gaara stared at Naruto and nodded. Naruto stared at Gaara and began to quote Kyuubi."

"Hello Shukaku, it's been a long time. Where have you been in the past hundred years?" Gaara looked at Naruto nervously before talking for Shukaku.

"I've been around, soon after we separated I attacked this child's village and was sealed away, and then I was sealed here. What about you?

"The same happened to me as well. I attacked this pitiful village and I was sealed. There's much I need to tell you, we need to talk in person, I've missed you Shuka-kun."

"I've missed you as well Kyu-chan." After the conversation Gaara and Naruto both had blushes on their face. Not only because they were sharing conversations between the two demons inside them, but once they began to be aware of their surroundings again, they realized they were still hugging. They were embarrassed but neither broke away.

"**Take him to some place** **private Naruto, away from people."** Naruto smiled and mentally nodded. He pulled away from Gaara and held his hand. They both smiled at each other, and again Gaara's face contorted in a huge smile. He was feeling something he had never felt for anyone before. If Naruto was to leave him now, he didn't think he could go on. But he wanted to try one last time, he would take a risk, and he would open up to some in hopes of acceptance and maybe something more.

"Come with me." Naruto said with a smile. Gaara nodded embarrassingly before squeezing Naruto's hand and being dragged off. Naruto ran across the park holding Gaara's hand, leading him into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting my forth chapter enjoy.**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 4**

**On with the story**

The two children ran through the forest, both too young to know how to jump from trees. Naruto held a huge smile on his face as he pulled his new friend along with him. He looked back on his new friend, Gaara. Seeing Naruto looking back on him made Gaara turn his face away as best he could, a blush gracing his small face, he had been staring at the back of Naruto's head. He still couldn't believe he had a friend. He had even tried to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but of-course it was blocked by the sand. Naruto looked back on Gaara with a huge smile, even though he was embarrassed he couldn't help returning Naruto's smile. Naruto's smile grew even larger before turning around to watch where he was going.

After a while of running they slowed down to a walk, side by side. It didn't take long for them to come into a small clearing. As they entered Gaara took in the sight. It was surrounded by trees, the sun shone high above them. It was a small grassy area, peaceful. As he got a closer look he could see that some of the trees were chipped and scratched. Naruto gazed the clearing with that same happy smile on his face before walking ahead. He went into the middle, through his hands up, and began to spin around. He began to laugh as he bathed in the sun's light.

Gaara watched in awe, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He enviously watched the joyful Naruto laugh and spin around in the clearing. Naruto suddenly stopped and focused his attention on Gaara. Gaara looked down at the ground in surprised. His hands fidgeted not knowing what to do or say. Naruto's smile softened before he began walking towards Gaara slowly. Naruto soon made his way to Gaara and stopped in front of him. Naruto stared at him for a moment before slowly grabbing both of Gaara's hands. The sand around Gaara's body slowly feel of off his skin. Naruto watched in awe but continued to hold Gaara's hands. The sand for the first time since he could remember the sand fell from Gaara and for the first time he felt the warmth of another person's body.

Gaara was speechless, just his touch was like nothing he'd ever felt, better than he could ever dream of. Naruto shivered slightly, Gaara's hands were so cold but still he didn't let go. Soon Gaara's hands began to gain some warmth and Naruto squeezed his hands harder. Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes with an emotion neither could identify.

"**Naruto it's time for everyone to meet, follow my commands."** Naruto mentally nodded and started to back up, slowly pulling Gaara with him. They moved to the center of the clearing and slowly sat down. Gaara followed Naruto without thought, he would follow him anywhere. Naruto then slid his fingers between Gaara's fingers and lifted their hands. Gaara looked at their hands. What was he doing? He didn't really care. They sat on their knees and just waited. They didn't have to wait long.

Soon their visions began to blur until all they could see was darkness. Their minds swirled in darkness. Finally the darkness began to fade as they opened their eyes in new surroundings. They opened their eyes and sat up next to each other. They instinctively grabbed each other's hand as they took in their new surroundings. They were in a large room. On either side of the room were two huge cages. The cages both had a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on them. The ground was split into two parts. On one side the ground was filled with red water and on the other side the ground was filled with sand. Big red and brown pipes led to both cages. They both stood up and stared at the huge cages next to them. Suddenly a figure began to appear in one of the cages, the watery side. A petite tan woman in a red dress approached the cage, her nine red fox tails swinging gracefully behind her. Two red furry fox ears twitched excitedly on top of her head. She looked at the two with a small gentle smile.

Their attention then turned to the other cage. A figure began to approach the cage, this one was a man. He had dark tan skin, darker than the womens. He wore brown beat up pants and nothing else. His muscular chest was showing his muscles and the few scars he had. He had pitch black eyes with golden diamonds forming a compass around his eyes. His long wild dark orange hair flowed down to his ankles. Around his eyes were black rings that extended down to his cheeks. Behind him swung one powerful furry dark orange tail. The tail was twice his size in width, and swung slowly behind him. At the end of his tail were three tips painted black. A huge smile graced his face as he looked at the kids and then to Kyuubi.

"**Naruto meet your new father."**

Naruto to Shukaku and waved nervously. "Hi," Shukaku chuckled softly and looked over to Naruto.

"Hey," Kyuubi then looked to Gaara.

"**And you've already met that lifelong friend I spoke of."** Naruto looked over to Gaara and squeezed his hand, Gaara squeezed back. Kyuubi smiled at the two before turning her attention to Shukaku.

"**Son I think its time for us to fuse."** She said while continuing to stare at Shukaku. Naruto looked at Kyuubi questioningly.

"How do I do that?"

"**You both must tear half of the seals on our cage, you can't handle anymore than that but that should be enough."** Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before reluctantly parting. Naruto went to Kyuubi's cage and Gaara went to Shukaku's cage. Once there they grabbed the pieces of paper and looked back at each other. They waited for a while before tearing half the seals of at the same time. Instantly the water and sand rose from the ground. The water and sand began to circle each other faster and faster. Kyuubi then sent her chakra towards the ball as well as Shukaku. Both their demon chakra encased the ball and began to expand. Frightened by the continuously expanding ball, Naruto and Gaara ran at each other and held one another. Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at the ball with a smile before pumping the ball of sand, water, and chakra, with even more chakra. The ball began to spin faster before finally exploding, and once again Naruto and Gaara's world went black.

Naruto and Gaara slowly opened their eyes, they had no idea how much time had passed. They kneeling in each other's arms. They slowly took in their surroundings. All around them was darkness, they couldn't see anything but each other, and they both emitted a slight glow. As they looked around, two figures began to emerge from the darkness. One was a ten foot tall red fox with a ten foot tall dark orange raccoon next to it. They made their way over to the two and sat down in front of them, the raccoon's tails wrapped around all nine tails of the fox.

"**Aww you two look so cute with your little tail and ears."** They both moved their heads to the side in a show of confusion. They then finally noticed each other's change. Naruto stared at the fuzzy dark orange raccoon ears on top of Gaara's head. Naruto could see the pink of the inside of his ears and the dark orange fur on the outside. Behind Gaara was a fluffy dark orange tail with black rings and a black tip. It swung freely behind him. Gaara noticed the fluffy dark red fox ears on top of Naruto's head. They twitched every few seconds. Behind him was a fluffy dark red fox tail. It swung playfully back and forth. Their eyes widened before they started to frantically circle each other on all fours. Kyuubi and Shukaku smiled down at the two.

"This is part of your transformation, along with your outside appearance. Your chakra system has also been changed to that of a demon. You will also gain our instincts and other traits when you grow older."

Naruto and Gaara finally stopped and hunched over like dogs and stared at each other excitedly. "Does this make us brothers?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other and then back at the two.

"No, the fusion only merged your chakra, not your blood, but you two are connected now. Your minds are connected and you will be able to feel what each other feels, read each other's minds if the other allows it, and you will be stronger when you two our together." Naruto looked at Gaara with a smile before entwining their tails. Gaara blushed and moved closer to Naruto. Kyuubi moved over to the two and used her tails to push them towards the darkness.

"**Go play you two, me and Shukaku have some things to take care of."** Naruto and Gaara nodded before running of further into the cage. Kyuubi watched them leave before turning her attention to the smiling raccoon next to her. She slowly walked a few feet away with Shukaku following her every move. She then stopped and looked back at Shukaku. Shukaku then strolled over to Kyuubi and began to encircle her. Kyuubi lay down and lifted her ass high for him. Shukaku smiled before moving behind her. He climbed on top of her and began to nibble on her ears.

"I've missed you Kyuubi-chan. We have much to catch on."

"**I know honey, I've missed you too Shuka-kun. We can catch up later but for now, fuck me."**

**With Naruto and Gaara**

They both ran on all four side by side, they hadn't been running for long. Naruto suddenly stopped and Gaara stopped as well.

"Wait, where are we going?" Naruto asked while looking around.

"I don't know, it's dark everywhere." Naruto thought for a minute before sighing. "Man I wish we had somewhere to play like a park or something." Suddenly a park appeared in front of them. There were monkey bars, slides, jungle gyms, sand boxes, and teeter totters. Their eyes widened before began to laugh. "Cool!" Naruto tried to stand up, only to fall flat on his face. He picked himself up on all fours. Gaara tried to stand himself up as well only to fall on his butt. They looked at each other and sat down. Naruto began to panic and started to run in circles. "We can't stand up, how can we move or get anywhere!?" He yelled while running around in circles on all four. Gaara giggled before running over to Naruto and grabbing his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun please calm down. We can ask Kyuubi and Shukaku about that later but for now lets play." He said with a hopeful smile. Naruto calmed down and came to his scenes at Gaara's words. His shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath before returning Gaara's smile.

"Ok tag you it." Naruto said while tapping Gaara on the shoulder and running into the park. Gaara eyes sparkled with joy, he had seen kids play this game before but he never could. He stood there for a while thinking how lucky he was when Naruto called to him. "Come on Gaara-kun, your it." Gaara nodded before taking off after Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting my fifth chapter enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter has a sex scene so I you under age just skip the scene, it's marked. Enjoy.**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 5**

**On with the story**

**(Warning lemon alert, lemon alert)**

Loud purrs echoed from the dark cage, two beasts, two demons gave themselves to one another, their bodies collided, their feelings as one, the mating of two demons. The beautiful nine tailed fox sat on the ground at the mercy of her mate. Her body swayed back and forth as the huge beast on top of her mounted her again and again, on top of her lay a giant raccoon, dominating his mate, taking her over and over. Shukaku and Kyuubi moved as one, and with a loud cry, they came in a heavenly bliss. Kyuubi collapsed on the ground with Shukaku hovering above her. Shukaku lifted his paw and flipped Kyuubi over on her back. He leaned down and began to lick her muzzle.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this. Every since we split up all those years ago, no one has even compared to you Kyu-chan." He said while lying on top of her, pressing their furry bodies together. Kyuubi smiled up at him and returned his licks.

"**The same goes for me as well Shuka-kun, but please I want you inside of me, please."** She licked his muzzle and started to whimper. Shukaku smiled and positioned his cock at her entrance. He then bit into her neck with a growl while simultaneously thrusting into her. Her tails flailed wildly, she threw back her neck and howled into the abyss. Shukaku's massive cock filled her to the brink before pulling back and savagely pounding back in. Shukaku shivered, he longed for the heat of her pussy. He closed his eyes and began to wildly pound in and out of her, his teeth still sunk deep into her neck.

Kyuubi clawed into his back for support while emitting a loud purr. She panted heavily as his cock harshly rammed into her cunt over and over again. Soon the heat in her stomach began to build and she whimpered her readiness. Shukaku also felt himself nearing his climax, he began to speed up. He let go of her neck and sat up, thrusting deeper into her. Kyuubi's body bucked back and forth as she felt her climax growing nearer. Finally, unable to control herself for a second more, she threw her head back and screamed as she came. Shukaku arched his back, threw his head in the air and howled as he came inside her.

The cum spilled out of Kyuubi soaking both of them, their visions blurred, and their heads span as they were overcome with pleasure. As their climax subsided, Shukaku collapsed on top of Kyuubi, burring himself into her fur. Kyuubi's tails lay slack beside her as she heaved and panted, both of them too tired to move. Happy smiles graced their muzzles as they lay together, both purring softly with content.

**(End of lemon, you can open your eyes now)**

The two lovers rest in the warmth of the others body. It had been so long since they left each other, since they vowed to one day meet again. Shukaku and Kyuubi though back to those days, the good old days, the days of their childhood, and the first time they met.

**(Flashback Many years ago)**

We go back to a place not of earth, but of pain and suffering for most. We go back to the original birthplace of all pure blood demons, hell. Hell is a place where humans go to be punished, and where demons are born. But contrary to human belief, hell is a somewhat orderly place for most. Hell is run ruled by clans. Each clan has its own kingdom. Each kingdom has its own laws. Inside the rule of the kingdom there is order, it is when you leave these kingdoms that the chaos starts. The outside is known as the "Realm of Chaos" though it lies in the same plain of existence as the clan kingdoms. The realm of chaos is filled with monstrous demons who prey on the weak, or those wish to prove themselves amongst their clan. Basically the realm of chaos is in a constant war, and there are no sides, great for demons who want adventure.

There are thousands of clans, each representing one type of animal. There are separate wars with the clans all the time for rule over hell but no one has ever won. The strongest of these clans are the dragon, horse, snake, tiger, fox, raccoon, lion, bear, dog, owl, hawk, and eagle clans. Alliances are formed all the time between clans. It has been known of lesser clans who formed alliances with many other clans and attacked a bigger clan, there have been many wars and they all have different outcomes, if a clan is destroyed than a hundred years will pass and a male and female of that clan will be born from nothing to bring the clan back. So the longer you survive the stronger your clan becomes.

Today we go to the Fox clan's kingdom. The kingdom is over one thousand miles in every direction but of course this is nothing compared to the infinite size of hell. Today the royal fox clan family will meet with the royal raccoon family. Of-course as a precaution only a few royal members of the raccoon clan will be sent. The raccoon clan will be visiting the fox clan for talk of their alliance. We go inside a huge castle in the middle of the fox kingdom. Inside the royal fox family makes preparations to meet the royal raccoon family. Inside one particular room a child is being prepared to meet the royal fox family. This fox is an eleven year old, two tailed Kyuubi. Her room is black like the castle, there are candles and incense scattered across the room. There are many skulls and bones picked clean scattered around the room as well. And in the middle a child is being fitted into her kimono by her maids.

"**Oh not so tight I can't breathe."** Kyuubi says as a red ribbon is wrapped and tightened around her waist. She is wearing a traditional black kimono, with red claw designs on it. Her long hair has groomed and hangs down to her ankles. A tiara made from the teeth of a tentacle demon is placed on top of her hair. Her nails and teeth have been sharpened. Her hair is spiky and wild. Her two fluffy red tails swing slowly behind her. She is just as well dressed for war as she is for a friendly meeting, which could turn into war. Kyuubi looks up at her white three tailed maid and pouts.

"**Why do I have to help greet the raccoon clan? They're just going to be a bunch of ancient geezers,"** The maid looks down at Kyuubi with a smile before beginning to groom her tails again with a comb made of dragon scales.

"It's so the raccoon family sees how much we trust them. It they see that we are willing to greet them with one of our children then our trust will grow stronger with each other." Kyuubi frowned. This stupid meeting interfered with her training. Her whole life all she really dreamed of was to leave the village and start her own adventure, that's why she has two tails. It usually takes foxes a few decades before they get their second tail. Kyuubi is a prodigy and brings pride and honor to her clan. Technically she's allowed to leave the kingdom into the realm of chaos anytime she wants but she knows she wouldn't last long. She probably wouldn't be killed but taken as a sex slave by some random demon.

After a few more minutes of preparation, it was finally time to go meet the royal raccoon village family. Her maid escorted her around the castle and two the teleport room. When they got there everyone was already waiting, there were only two guards that would accompany them on the journey, not really to guards from the raccoon clan but the many random demons, since the meeting zone would be in the realm of chaos. In the room were the two body guards, many elders of the royal family, an ambassador, and the king and queen, Kyuubi's mother and father.

She slowly made her way over to her mother and father with a smile. Everyone in the room smiled at the beautiful Kyuubi. Kyuubi stared at both he parents, they seemed like they were suited for a fight not a meeting as well. Her mother was a nine tailed fox with white fur. Her crown was made with the head of Kane, the legendary kami that fought against the first queen of the fox clan. She wore a louse black kimono with a design of bloody teeth on it. She had a smile on her muzzle and offered her hand to Kyuubi. Kyuubi walked over to her mother and took her hand.

Her father stood on the other side of Kyuubi. He was a nine tailed, red furred fox. His crown was made of the second kami, Zin. The first king and queen battled with these kami's and took their heads as trophies passed from generation to generation. Even though that battle was millions of years ago, the original king and queen still live, though they cannot die from age, they are old and their power has diminished. They guide the kingdom with their wisdom, they watch over the fox kingdom from an unknown area, only known to the current king and queen. Her father was also wearing a black male kimono, with the same designs. He smiled down at Kyuubi before paying attention to the object in front of him, in front of them stood a giant black crystal.

The king walked over to the crystal and placed his furry palm on it. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. The room began to glow a dark red color before everyone in the room disappeared.

Deep in the realm of chaos, the red sun rise high in the sky, casting an eerie glow on everything it sees. Even though the sun shines, the realm is dark, crawling with demons waiting to devour and rape anything they see. In the realm, a dark red swirl of light appears, and out of the red swirl of light walks the fox clan. They step into the gloom, and the light disappears. Their presence is instantly recognized by the surrounding demons but none dare approach, sensing the immense power of the foxes. As they wait a swirl of red light appears in front of them. Out of the light step the members of the raccoon clan. They come out in a pack, the same number as they foxes. The pack in front parts and makes way for the king and queen, two brown raccoon demons.

The king and queen on both sides walk towards each other. They then stop directly in front of each other. The raccoon king and queen only have one tail but their powers are measured differently. Instead of number of tails, it is the number of jagged edges on their tails, which the king and queen have many. They step closer to each other and share a hug and entwine their tails. First the two queens share a hug, then the two kings, and then the king and queen on both sides share a hug. Kyuubi watches this before drifting off into boredom. She's watched this hundreds of times. First they greet each other then, they share small talk before we escort them back to our village, which we can only get back to on foot, which will take a few days.

She had always hated coming to these meetings. After the king and queens shared their hugs the rest of the demons on both sides shared hugs as well. It was pretty annoying for Kyuubi. Of course this is what you had to do when your royalty, it wouldn't be so annoying if she wasn't so much shorter than everyone else. Once she thought she was done she turned around to head back over to her parents who were talking with random demons. She turned around and as she did something big and furry wrapped around her small waist and pulled her back. She turned around with her teeth bared thinking that one of the demons around the area was trying to kidnap her, but she crashed into something soft.

She was being hugged by a raccoon demon. Her chin rested on the raccoon's shoulders so she couldn't see its face. She also noticed that they were the same size. She slowly pulled back from the hug and looked upon the smiling face of the raccoon. He was dressed in royal attire and had a strong resemblance to the king. She could also see many jagged edges on his huge tails which was still partially wrapped around her waist. The raccoon smiled at her and rubbed his cheek against hers, a soft purr emanated from Kyuubi's body.

"My name is Shukaku. I am the son of Bral, the king of the raccoon clan. It's rare meeting someone my age, I hope we can be friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok I'm starting my sixth chapter enjoy**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 6**

**On with the story**

As the demons headed back to the fox kingdom, Kyuubi and Shukaku stayed together and talk about various things, mostly how each other lives. They find out that they both lived very similar lives and Shukaku is also seen as a prodigy in his village. They both have a dream of leaving the village and going off on their own adventure, but that's not uncommon. Many young demons dream of leaving the village and making a name for themselves. Those who are successful return to their villages and become high ranking members in their society. Some enter tournament and competitions, all for power, glory and honor. In hell the strongest are revered as the most valuable members in a society.

As they make their journey home the two kings and queens notice Kyuubi's and Shukaku's interaction, they are all very happy. This will only strengthen the relationship between the two clans. Hell is a very dark place at night. It is very hard to see anything a few yards ahead of you, only trained demons can see through the gloom but if you can see through it you can see that the beauties in hell. Hell is mostly forest, the forest are filled with blood and dangerous creatures but still a forest. There are many who choose not to live in kingdoms and can hide in the forest without ever being found out. The forests are thick but scattered.

Hell is also made up of a lot of open space, land that goes on for hundreds of miles without changing. Of-course it's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going, of course less than one percent of hell has been mapped, and demons have been mapping hell for billions of years. The ground of hell is made of dirt. Some believe that hell is just one big forest, since there is no ocean in hell. Just ponds and streams scattered throughout. But of course this is only speculation and not accepted. When it comes down to it, not much is known of hell. New discoveries are made every day. Some have even tried to bury down to the center but it is seemingly endless as well. Some dedicate their immortal life to the study of hell but only after they've gained significant power, able to with stand the horrors of hell for their research.

The journey back to the fox kingdom was very easy for the party. No stray demon dare attacked. And they didn't have to worry once they entered fox territory which was surrounded by a huge wall, guarded by elite foxes. The party walked up to the huge bloody gate and the gate opened as the fox king pressed his hand to it. Once inside the raccoon's got a good look at the kingdom. Their position was slightly elevated above the kingdom which was a few miles away. They were on a big grassy hill that let down to the villages of the kingdom. For the rest of the day, the party traveled at high speeds across the kingdom. Kyuubi was free to leave. Kyuubi would escort Shukaku around by herself. Kyuubi and Shukaku traveled the kingdom for days, Kyuubi happy to spend time with Shukaku. The kingdom was split into different villages by the many small forests throughout the kingdom. There were buildings made of mud, though the demons didn't live in them, they were mostly dojos and places of business. People slept outside with their loved ones. And even though Kyuubi lived in a castle she rarely spent time in it. The castle was mostly for protective purposes, after spending time with each other Kyuubi and Shukaku convinced their parents to let Shukaku stay in the village as a symbol of the fox and raccoon clan's alliance.

For many years Shukaku stayed in the fox village with Kyuubi. They trained together, ate together, slept together, they were inseparable and inevitably became lovers.

**End flashback**

Kyuubi and Shukaku laid together, Shukaku rested comfortably on top of Kyuubi. They had fallen asleep and cuddle into each other. Shukaku was the first to wake up and stretch. He lifted himself from on top of Kyuubi, moved to the side of her and began to stretch his body like a cat. After stretching he made his way over to Kyuubi and nuzzled into the heap of her neck. He licked her muzzle and purred softly. Kyuubi woke up with a purr and began to return Shukaku's licks. She then rolled over and began to stretch. After stretching she walked slowly over to Shukaku and cuddled into his chin.

"**It's been a while since we let the kids go off on their own we should go get them, they need to get home."** Shukaku nodded and they made their way into the darkness side by side.

Naruto and Gaara currently laid together flat out in a grassy field looking up at the stars in the night. Naruto and Gaara were getting sleepy and the scenery changed to fit their mood. They were pointing at stars and seeing what figures they could see. They had been playing together for hours. They played the same game for hours and never got bored seeing as how that was the first time they played with anyone. They both huddled together, their bodies getting cold for some reason.

It didn't take long for Kyuubi and Shukaku to find the two. They walked over to the two and smiled down on them. Naruto excitedly got up and began to wag his tail.

"Mommy, daddy, we had the best day, first we played tag then…" He was interrupted by his own yawn. Kyuubi smiled before picking both Gaara and Naruto up with her tails.

"**It seems you two need to get to bed. You two have to get home into bed. I'll send you both back to your bodies now."** As she said this their world began to spin and they found themselves in the clearing that Naruto took them two. They were still holding hands but their appearances had changed into that of demons.

"**For now you two should get home. We will worry about your ears and tails later."**

"But mommy we still can't walk." Naruto said while trying to stand up only to fall on his butt again.

"**It will be an entire year until you two** **have to go to the ninja academy so that's plenty of time to teach you what you need to know by then. Also no one really pays attention to either of you that much so you can learn to walk before anyone notices."** Naruto nodded and took of toward their apartment building, Gaara followed close behind. It didn't take them long to get there since they could move faster on all fours. Once there they looked up at the building sadly before slowly walking in. Since Naruto's room was closer they went to his door first.

"Goodnight Naru-kun." Gaara said sadly.

"Goodnight Gaara-kun." Naruto said while watching Gaara turn around.

"What are you two doing, you don't think you'll be sleeping separately after your fusion do you? The farther away you are from each other, the worse you'll feel, which will also affect Kyuubi and me." Naruto looked at Gaara nervously.

"So we can sleep together." Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other with a smile.

"**Yes you can sleep together. Better yet you two will be sleeping with us so go get in bed you two."** Naruto and Gaara smiled before racing into Naruto's room. They climbed into bed and cuddled close to each other with a giggle. Naruto then pulled the covers over both of them. As he did this they blacked out for a second before regaining their vision. They were now held close by Kyuubi. She was now lying down with the two cuddled close into her fur. They lay at the side of her with her tails wrapped around them. Kyuubi then looks over to Shukaku who makes his way over to them. He encircles them a few times before cuddling on the other side of the two. He then wraps his tails around all three of them and pulled them closer into him. Kyuubi gave Shukaku one final lick on the muzzle before falling asleep. Naruto and Gaara soon fall asleep after Kyuubi. Shukaku was the last to fall asleep as he watches over the three. He looks at the three with a smile before falling asleep as well.

The next day Naruto was the first to wake up in their bed. He slowly got up and stretched like a cat on the bed. After he was done he jumped on top of Gaara. Gaara woke up with a scream, eyes wide, frantically searching for the source of the disturbance which wasn't hard to find. Naruto sat on top of Gaara with a huge smile on his face. Gaara sighed with relief.

"Naru-kun, please don't surprise me like that especially when I'm asleep."

"Ok Gaara-kun but you need to get up. We have a lot to do today." Naruto climbed of Gaara and gave him time to stretch. Gaara then sat down and started to scratch the ears on top of his head with his foot.

"What do we have to do today?"

"Mommy and daddy have to teach us how to walk remember, how else are we going to move all your stuff down here? Gaara's eye's widened in shock.

"You want me to move in with you." Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Um, ok but we don't need to be able to walk to get all my stuff, I don't have much." Naruto than jumped up excitedly.

"Ok then lets get them now." Gaara nodded nervously before leading the way to his room, with Naruto following closely behind. They went upstairs and into Gaara's room which wasn't any different from Naruto's accept it was slightly cleaned. Gaara went into his room and got a bag from a small drawer. He than packed his few changes of cloths.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked while grabbing the bag with his teeth. He looked down at the bag sadly. Gaara saw Naruto's face and became sad himself. Naruto seeing Gaara sadness gave him a warm smile and entwined their tails, which successfully cheered Gaara up.

"Um there's still one more thing." Gaara said while moving over to his bed. He checked under his covers and pulled something from under them with his teeth. It was a little brown teddy bear. Gaara pulled it out with embarrassment. Naruto smiled at Gaara before picking up his bag and motioning for Gaara to follow him. They made their way to Naruto's apartment, making sure they weren't seen by anyone, seeing as how they both had tails and ears. Once they were back, Naruto unpacked Gaara's clothes and put them in his dresser with his.

"Are you sure it's ok if my cloths are mixed with yours Naru-kun." Gaara said while sitting on the beg hugging his teddy bear.

"It's fine I don't have that many cloths so I have plenty of space." Naruto said while climbing on the bed next to Gaara.

"Mother what are you we going to do about our looks. People won't be too happy if they find out we've changed into demons." Kyuubi thought for a minute. If Naruto was older and knew how to use jutsu than he could just use a genjutsu but they were both too young. She then remembered something from Naruto's memories.

"**Naruto's do you remember that piece of clothes that you** **hate so much?, Naruto** frowned and nodded his head. **"Well I want you to wear that and give Gaara the other one.**" Naruto nodded reluctantly before going to his closet and opening it. In it was his favorite orange jumpsuit but far to the sides was his least favorite of all his clothes. He pulled them out and showed them to Gaara. They were two black hooded cloaks that would cover their entire bodies. The reason Naruto never wore it was because it made him even more unnoticeable than before. If he wore this than no one would pay attention to him which was the last thing he wanted before. The only reason he still kept it was because there where times when he needed to be invisible and now was one of them.

Naruto handed one cloak to Gaara and went into the bathroom. When he came out Gaara was also done putting on the cloak. The cloak was too big for both of them but they could still move in them and they could successfully hide their tails in the cloak and put up their hoods to hide their ears. Of-course they couldn't hide their eyes. Naruto now had red slitted eyes while Gaara had pitch black eyes with a golden diamond for a pupil and four smaller diamonds surrounding his pupil, just like Shukaku. They could just hide their faces until they got sunglass or learned to use jutsu.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. Naruto had to admit that Gaara looked kind of cool in the black baggy cloak. He looked…fluffier than usual. Naruto smiled and Gaara returned his smile.

"So mother what should we do next?

"**It's early why don't you two** **find a place to play, your still children after all. The training will start later."**

**That's the end of that chapter, please review**

**Author note**

Hey everyone, it's been a while… a few years actually. I'm sure I have a completely different group of readers. Anyways, I'm going to start updating this again so enjoy the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting my seventh chapter enjoy**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 7**

**On with the story**

Two small hooded figures ran through a park, small giggles could be heard as they chased each other around. They were wearing black hooded robes that were too big for them but barely limited their movement. They ran through the park on all fours. There were many different structures for the figures to play on, and they took advantage of them all. These figures were none other than Naruto and Gaara, and ever since they met, they were in separable, to the side Kyuubi and Shukaku sat with their tails entwined, watching over the kits.

It had been two weeks since the two boy's transformation, and they were with each other every waking moment. Kyuubi and Shukaku decided it would be best for the boys if they got to know each other a bit before starting their training, and they had gotten to know each other well in just two weeks. They constantly watched each other, learning the others habits, tendencies, moods. Though they didn't know everything about each other, it was enough for their training to start.

Kyuubi and Shukaku got up from their sitting positions and slowly made their way to the two boys on all fours. (They are in their full demon forms in you didn't know, giant fox and giant raccoon.)

"Ok boys, play time is over, lets get down to business" Shukaku said sternly. The boys stopped their playing and quickly made their way to Shukaku on all fours. During the weeks they were together they had learned to walk on both feet but they preferred to move on all fours. It was much more efficient. Once they made it over they both stopped in front of Shukaku and Kyuubi and sat in a hunch.

"Ok kits, your training starts today," As he said this Naruto raised his hand. Kyuubi looked over to him with a warm smile.

"**Naru-kun you don't have to raise your hand if you want to speak. Just wait for whoever is talking to finish then say whatever you want."** Naruto put his hand down with a smile and a nod. He them motioned to the black robes they were wearing.

"I have two questions; first do we have to wear these black robes everywhere we go?" He said while pulling down his hood, revealing his fluffy dark red fox ears.

"**That would be a yes, even though no one can see your tails and ears inside your mind, you must** **get used to wearing these cloths. Soon these cloths will serve an even bigger purpose."** Naruto nodded obediently before remembering his second question.

"Oh um, what will you be teaching us." Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at each other than back at the two.

"**Well you will find out right now."** Suddenly Naruto and Gaara's vision began to spin and when it cleared they were both on their knees with their fingers entwined. They were in a clearing a few miles from Konoha. They had come here a few days ago and didn't go back. This would be their training area. It was bright and sunny outside, around twelve o'clock.

"**Ok kits, for your first lesson I will be lecturing you. Shuka-kun will take care of the physical part of your training."** They both nodded in understanding.

"Ok well let's get down to business." Shukaku said from inside them. "While Kyuubi is lecturing you too, you will be doing exercised to strengthen your body. The first thing you need to do first is stretch. I will send images of what I want you to do and all you need to do is copy them." They both nodded before starting the stretches that came to their minds. There were incoherent figures doing random stretches and maneuvers in their minds.

"**Ok, well your first lesson will be about your chakra. Chakra is a form of energy that every living organism has. Human beings, demons, and even some animals have gained the ability to harness this energy for their benefit. Some use this energy…"** She continued to lecture them as they did their stretches. After they were done with their stretches, Shukaku send images of different exercises for them to do while simultaneously listening to Kyuubi's lecture.

They trained all day. There bodies were still underdeveloped so they couldn't last long and had to take numerous brakes but then they went back to training. Shukaku made sure to push them to their limits each time before he would let them rest. They would only eat the various fruits that grew in the forest. Naruto's obsession with ramen would stop here.

At the end of the day Naruto and Gaara lay flat out on the ground. They were both sweating profusely. Naruto lay flat out on the ground huffing and puffing. Gaara was also laid flat out tired as well, only has head was now resting on Naruto's chest. They both had smiles on their face, even though their bodies ached. They knew the training would pay off in the end.

From their cage, Kyuubi and Shukaku looked onto the boys proudly. They had really tested the boy's limits, and they had to admit that they were impressed. They boys had great potential and they were going to see that the boys reached their potential. But for now it was time for them to rest. Kyuubi brought them into their cage and let them cuddle into their fur. Shukaku then joined them. Today was just beginning. Their training would only get harder.

For the next few weeks the boys followed a strict schedule. From noon to midnight, they would be trained by Kyuubi and Shukaku. Any thing between that was their free time, so they spent the mornings together. They traveled the village in their hooded robes, not noticed by anyone. They would play various games and just be kids. But once noon came, they would make their way to that secluded clearing in the forest and begin their training. Through many grueling exercises Shukaku strengthened their body and chakra capacity. And through Kyuubi's lengthy lectures their intelligence and chakra control increased.

They had not begun to learn any jutsu or fighting styles in those weeks but that training started today. It was ten minutes to eleven and as usual they made their way to the clearing, this time from the Konoha Park. They jumped from tree to tree, their bodies more than fit enough now to do the task. They traveled through the tree side by side, perfectly balanced, not wasting a step. They stayed low and thrust forward from each branch simultaneously. Their arms stayed in the same position as to not pick up wind resistance. Their hands were in both their sleeves in front of them. They had found this position to be very efficient, and comfortable.

Once they neared the clearing they both jumped high into the air and began to fall into the clearing. They fell upside down, before flipping over just before they hit the ground and landing in a low squat. As soon as they hit the ground they pulled their hands from their sleeves. But of-course the sleeves were too long and still hung over their hands. They then put all fours on the ground and sat in a hunch. Their tails crept from under their robes and slowly entwined. They then awaited orders.

Again Shukaku and Kyuubi found themselves looking upon them with pride. They had become so much stronger and coordinated during those weeks of training. Their balance was superb, both their strength and speed had increase exponentially, and they moved totally in sink with each other. It was time.

"**Naru-kun, Gaara-kun, we are so proud of you to.** **You two have grown so much in such little time. We think you are ready to start you're individual training.**" Both of the boys eyes widened in surprise.

"Kyuubi-chan, what do you mean by "individual" training." Gaara asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Kyuubi smiled softly.

"**Like always it will be best to show you."** The boys again felt that all too familiar feeling of their world spinning before they found themselves in Kyuubi and Shukaku's cage. Naruto and Gaara looked up at the two to see that both Kyuubi and Shukaku were in their humanoid forms.

"**When I say individual I mean that Shukaku and I will train one of you permanently. Don't worry; we will train you so you will be able to fight in balance with one another. We will teach you complementary fighting styles, and you will be training together, but you each will have a different teacher."** Naruto and Gaara looked at each other with reluctance before tightening their grasp on each other's tails. Kyuubi watched the two with a smile before looking at Gaara, "**Gaara you will train with me, I will teach you jutsu, and many deadly fighting styles. With my training you will soon become one of the most skilled and graceful fighters in the world."**

Gaara looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry, Kyuubi-chan but wouldn't I be better suited to be trained by Shukaku-kun. He does control the sand that protects me." Kyuubi's smile grew wider.

"**That is true but there is a simple reason why Shuka-kun must train Naru-kun. Shuka-kun's primary element isn't sand but wind. And seeing as how Naru-kun has an affinity for wind, he would be best suited to be trained by Shuka-kun."** Gaara nodded in understanding before looking at Naruto sadly. He then began to move over to Kyuubi while slowly releasing the grip his tails had on Naruto's. Naruto watched Gaara before moving over to Shukaku. Shukaku looked down at Naruto with a smile before ruffling his spiky hair which had grown since his transformation. His wild spiky blonde hair now went down to his shoulders while some branched out in front of his face. It was close to blocking his vision but never got there. Shukaku then moved into the darkness of the cage with Naruto fallowing close behind. Naruto stole one last glance towards Gaara before disappearing into the darkness.

Gaara stared sadly in the darkness. It wasn't exactly the current separation that saddened him but the thought that now that they were training separately, they would be spending a lot less time with each other. Kyuubi kneeled down in front of Gaara and raised his chin up so he could look at his face. She then moved his long silky bangs away from his eyes. Gaara's hair had also grown as well but his wasn't as untamed as Naruto's so his spiky red hair fell over his face. It obscured his vision but he didn't want to cut it, he didn't see the need to, he was hoping that if he grew his hair out long enough than he could use some of those hair jutsu that Kyuubi talked about.

Kyuubi now looked into Gaara's green eyes and gave him a warm smile. Gaara looked into her dark red eyes and returned the smile. "**You will still get to be around Naruto a lot Gaara, there are just some things you two will need to learn separately to compliment each other. And look on the bright side. You are going to be learning from the** **most feared demon in the world** **and** **the** **sexiest** **if I do say so myself."** She said walking a little ways away and swinging her hips. She then turned around, winked at him, and motioned for him to follow.

Gaara gave a soft giggle before following her into a different part of the cage. Kyuubi smiled, now that Gaara was calmed down, she could train him to his full capacity. She could be playful when she wanted to.

Shukaku traveled into the darkness with Naruto following close behind. He looked around, nodded, and stopped. Naruto stopped behind him and stood up, figuring Shukaku wouldn't be in his humans form unless he was going to teach him on two feet. As Shukaku turned around, he caught Naruto staring behind him into the darkness. He knew Naruto was thinking of Gaara.

"Naruto" he called out. Naruto snapped his head back and looked down. Shukaku stared at him with his arms crossed. "This is for the best son. Alone I will be able to train you at full capacity. You will become stronger then you ever dreamed." But his words didn't seem to comfort Naruto.

"Did I mention that with your strength you will be able to protect the ones you care for, that includes Gaara." Naruto then shot his head up with a strong determination.

"I will become strong, so I can protect him." He said while drifting off and gazing into the darkness. Shukaku nodded before getting into a low fighting stance. Naruto backed up as he saw Shukaku take the fighting stance.

"What I will teach you is one of the deadliest styles in the world. This is the demon style of hand to hand combat. There are many branches of this style but the ones I will teach are the most deadly. They are the offensive branches. Demon fist, demon claw, and the demon rage styles. Only the most skilled individuals master these styles. I being of the royal raccoon family have mastered these styles and I will pass them on to you. Your training will be brutal and torturous, but when you have mastered it, there will be few who can rival you. Now copy my stances." Naruto nodded before getting into Shukaku's stance.

Shukaku then lunged at Naruto, delivering a bone crushing punch to his chest. Naruto was lifted off of the ground and was sent flying ten feet away. He landed on the ground with a thud. But Shukaku didn't stop; he charged at Naruto, jumped in the air and came down with his fist ready to pound Naruto into the ground. Naruto eyes widened before he rolled away right as Shukaku made a crater in the ground where Naruto used to be. Naruto then began to get pounded to a pulp as he tried to dodge Shukaku's deadly assault.

Kyuubi led Gaara into the darkness until she stopped at a certain spot. Gaara followed close behind her looked up at Kyuubi expectantly. Kyuubi turned around with a smile. "**First off I will be teaching you my fighting styles. These are some of the most deadly fighting styles in the world, the demon fighting style. There are many branches but I will be teaching fighting styles known for there grace, balance, flexibility. A master of these styles will be almost impossible to hit. They will use their opponent's energy against them to deliver a quick** **defeat. They will be able to deliver quick and deadly attacks while keeping out of harms way. I intend to teach you the demon palm, dancing demon, and floating demon styles."**

She then stood on the tips of her toes. She lifted one leg high in the air in a vertical split. She then brought one arm in front of her and held out her palm. Her other arm was held out on the opposite side. Gaara looked at Kyuubi in aw. He and Naruto both had increased both their balance and flexibility but not at that level. Kyuubi then returned to her normal standing position.

"**First I will teach you the beginning stances of these styles. Each stance will increase you balance and flexibility. Let us begin, copy my stances."** She said while lowering her self into a split and holding both her palms out in front of her. Gaara nodded and began to copy her stances.

At the end of the day Naruto and Gaara woke up in their clearing, their tails entwined. As Naruto woke up he instantly fell over and curled into himself as his entire body ached. Even though the pain was only in his mind it was still real to him. (Think of the matrix) Gaara looked at Naruto with worry before curling up to Naruto. He wrapped his tail around Naruto's tails and pulled Naruto into him. He then began to rub circles into Naruto back while whispering soothing words into his ears. He had learned to do this when Naruto used to have nightmares.

Shukaku and Kyuubi watched the two before they turned to each other. Shukaku grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Kyuubi wrapped her legs around Shukaku's waist. "**Did you really have to go so hard on him daddy, it was his first time."**

Shukaku smiled before slamming her into the cage with a growl. "This is what we've been training them for. It's not my fault you go so easy on Gaara. He said while nibbling into her neck. **"Gaara isn't as tough as Naruto and you know it. Plus we both know Gaara has much better balance and coordination** **than Naruto. And** **he has a lot of patience and doesn't have problems focusing like Naruto does. All you're teaching him to do is rip people to shred without a second thought."** Shukaku was too busy with Kyuubi's body to give an answer, he just growled before tearing her clothes off. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes and decided the talking was over. Both boys were being taught the best style suited for them and that was that. As she thought this, her thoughts were interrupted by something big and hard being plunged into her. She decided to save the thinking for later.

**That's the end of this chapter, please review**

**Author note**

Hey everyone got another chapter up. I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this story, I know there are going to go to school but I'm not sure after that. Any ideas I can mull over would be cool. See ya later


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

**Ok, I'm starting my eighth chapter enjoy.**

"Shukaku speech"

"**Kyuubi speech"**

"Everyone else speech"

"_Thought speech"_

**Chapter 8**

**On with the story**

Two small figures stood in a big, open, grassy clearing. These figures wore identical clothing, a small t-shirt and tattered brown pants. A little ways away two long black robes were pilled on top of one another. Each of them had two long fuzzy tails swaying slowly behind them. These figures stood on the opposite sides of the clearing facing each other silently. These figures were the now eight year old Naruto and Gaara; they stared at each other before taking their respective fighting stances.

Naruto lowered himself into a low crouch; his knees bent close together facing Gaara. He put his right fist to his side while putting his left hand in front of his face. He pointed his long sharp nails toward Gaara and began emitting a low growl. Gaara stared at Naruto before getting in his fighting stance.

He raised himself up on his tippy toes, his toes supporting all of his weight. He then raised his left leg up, and rested it on his right thigh. His legs formed an upper case P, his left leg on his left side. His right leg strait, he now supported all of his weight on his right leg, perfectly balanced. He then brought his arms up above his head and arched his back. His fingers touched, his arms forming an oval over his head. He then closed his eyes and waited. (It's pretty much a ballerina's stance.)

Naruto stared at Gaara for a few seconds before suddenly charging him. He was just a blur as he constantly swerved with each step. He got to Gaara in less than a second before jumping up at him and slashing horizontally at his body.

Gaara stayed still until Naruto got to him; once Naruto slashed at him he suddenly opened his eyes and quickly lowered himself into a low crouch while spinning around simultaneously. He spun his body around and aimed a kick towards Naruto's gut, effectively dodging the slash.

As Naruto saw the kick he redirected his slash downward in mid swing, Gaara also saw Naruto's claws and suddenly stopped his kick in the air before Naruto's sharp claws could tare through his leg. He then jumped up in front of Naruto with a spin and aimed his wrist towards Naruto's face. Naruto growled before quickly grabbing Gaara's wrist out of the air and pulling Gaara into him. With his other hand he aimed a claw at Gaara's stomach, his nails sharp enough to tear strait through Gaara.

Gaara suddenly threw his legs forward and landed on top of Naruto's arm, he then jumped off of Naruto's arm with Naruto still gripping his wrist. He jumped at Naruto, who was just inches from him and sent an open palm strike strait into Naruto's face. Naruto was lifted off of the ground and flew back, pulling Gaara with him. As he was lifted off of the ground, he twisted Gaara's wrist and flipped them over so Gaara would land on his stomach. As Gaara's wrist was twisted and his body was flipped, he used Naruto's arm to flip himself so he was facing Naruto, he then put his other hand on the ground below him while simultaneously sending both feet into Naruto's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Naruto released Gaara's wrist. Gaara took advantage of the moment; with his feet still in Naruto's gut and his hand on the ground he did a one handed back flip, successfully throwing Naruto across the field. He then completed his back flip and landed in a low crouch as Naruto flew across the field, Naruto now flying through the air, quickly tucked his head and spun his body so his stomach was facing the ground.

He landed on all fours while facing Gaara, the force of the throw causing his body to slide back as he plunged his nails into the ground to quickly stop his movement. Gaara stood in a low crouch, his back facing Naruto, still on the tips of his toes. He then quickly stood up facing Naruto, and getting into the same stance from the beginning of the fight. All of this happened in a period of eight seconds.

Naruto looked at Gaara before standing up with a smile. Gaara lowered his fighting stance and returned Naruto's smile. Inside Naruto and Gaara, Kyuubi and Shukaku watched with smiles on their muzzles.

"**That's my little apprentice; you show him that the dancing fox style isn't to be messed with."** Kyuubi yelled happily, cheering Gaara on. Shukaku looked at Gaara and saw that his cloths had many slash marks on them.

"Good Naruto, you represent the fox claw style well." Naruto and Gaara smiled at the comments from their respective sensei before they slowly walked over to each other. Their tails entwined and Gaara suddenly jumped up and tackled Naruto to the ground. They fell to the ground and began rolling around playfully while filling the clearing with their joy filled laughs. They rolled around for a few minutes before they stopped and sat up, Gaara sitting in Naruto's lap. Gaara rested his head on Naruto's chest before releasing silent purrs.

It had been a year since they met each other and ever since then they had become very close friends. They did everything together, even when they were separated for their training, Kyuubi and Shukaku would have them spar frequently so they weren't separated much. They knew pretty much everything about each other, they could tell what the other was feeling or thinking just by body language. They were truly the best of friends.

In the year that they knew each other, they had both grown a little. They grew a few inches in height, but not much. Both of their hair had grown out much longer though. Naruto had long spiky hair that came down to about mid back. It branched out all across his back, his demon blood accelerating his growth. Some of his hair even branched out across his shoulders. For some reason his demon blood made his hair grow a lot faster than normal, the same for his claws. Gaara also had longer hair. But his hair was no longer spiky. It was silky and groomed, thanks to Kyuubi. It was about an inch longer than Naruto's. His long silky red hair ran freely down his back. Some of it branched out In front of his face but it was cut short so it wouldn't skew his vision.

During their training they had acquired a second tail. They just woke up one morning and they had a second tail. It didn't really surprise them much but they were curious about how they got it. Kyuubi explained that when their body and skill reach a certain level that they would grow a second tail. She explained that now that they had a second tail they got an extra amount of demon chakra. Originally their demon chakra was very low but now that they have their second tail, their demonic chakra has increased exponentially. Also now that they have their second tail their strength and speed has increased on many levels.

Shukaku explained that in order to get their third tail they would have to raise their chakra stores and control. The best way to do that was to learn jutsu. About a few weeks ago they had just started learning about how to use jutsu. They have been practicing hand seals and chakra control techniques. They were also told to use their chakra to enhance their abilities during battle which they had gotten quite good at. They only learned one jutsu so far, and it was a simple demonic cloning jutsu. It was similar too the shadow clone jutsu but it used demonic chakra. Also it was much more affective. The more chakra you pumped into one, the tougher and more skilled it got. Shukaku and Kyuubi wouldn't bother teaching the boys any human jutsu. They would use their human chakra to improve their combat ability during battle and their demonic chakra to do jutsu.

Naruto and Gaara now sat in the clearing, done with today's training. They were getting their rest because tomorrow was the start of their first day of school; it was time to get home. They had rested for about fifteen minutes in the clearing after they were done and it was already dark out. Naruto opened his eyes, Gaara still in his lap. He shook Gaara's shoulder a bit.

"Gaara wake up, its time to go home." He whispered. Gaara just moaned silently in his lap before hugging closer to Naruto in his sleep. Naruto smiled down at him before standing up and holding Gaara bridal style. He then walked over to their robes and picked them up with his tails. The robes weighed about fifty pounds each. They had pumped their chakra into the robes so they would weigh more and tare less easily. Naruto lifted the robes up with ease before hugging Gaara closer to him and taking off into the trees.

Naruto was the first to wake at the start of the day. The sun shone through their room telling them to wake. Naruto slowly opened his eyes before climbing from under the covers revealing that he was only in his boxers. Naruto made his way to the middle of the bed before beginning his cat like morning stretches. His dark red furry ears flexed on top of his head. His two soft, fluffy, golden tails straightened, stretching as well. As he finished, he got up and made his way to the window. Once there he looked out at the village with those big slitted red eyes of his. He bathed in the warmth of the sun before turning to the sleeping form of Gaara. He smiled softly before walking over to him.

Gaara was huddled within the covers, the covers coming up to his neck. Now that Naruto wasn't there to cuddle into, he just laid on his back. His hair lay spread out across the sheets and pillow wildly, the pillow being his tails. Naruto stared at his sleeping form for a minute before climbing into the bed and straddling Gaara's waist. He then slowly bent down in front of Gaara's face and began to rub their noses together with a smile.

"Wake up Gaara-kun; we have to get ready for school." Gaara slowly opened his eyes with a giggle. His pitch black eyes looked up at Naruto with a smile. (There are four, golden diamonds encompassing his eyes.)

"Good morning Naru-kun."

"Good morning Gaara-kun." Gaara giggled again as Naruto slowly moved back, allowing Gaara to get up. Gaara moved from over the covers and began his stretches as well. He was also only in his boxers. Naruto waited for him to get done stretching before making his way into the bathroom with Gaara following close behind.

An hour later Naruto and Gaara jumped across the roofs at a casual speed. There first day of school was about to start in a few minutes. They were wearing their black robes, their long hair tucked into the back of their robes. Their hoods were up and partially covered their face. Of-course there was still the problem of someone seeing their demonic eyes but that problem was solved as well. Covering their eyes were black cloth blindfolds wrapped around their head. No one would be able to see their eyes and with their advanced demonic eyes, they had no problem seeing out of the blindfolds. The blindfold was knotted in the back of their heads and two long strips of cloth hung loosely, joining their hair.

Hiding behind the robes were also their two tails. They wrapped them around their legs. Of-course their robes were still too big for them and hung past their feet successfully hiding their tails. They still wore no shoes though no one would notice.

They moved side by side, their movements slightly different but still keeping the same speed. Naruto who had been trained by the powerful and strait forward Shukaku, moved with powerful leaps, keeping his body low, and launching into the sky quickly.

Gaara who had been trained by the graceful Kyuubi moved with ease and poise. He landed softly on the roofs, supporting his wait on his toes, before gently pushing off, skipping into the air. He jumped a little higher then Naruto but they still kept the same pace.

After a few minutes Naruto and Gaara made it across the village and to the Ninja Academy. Once there, they could see many children moving into the outdoor hallways and being dropped off by their parents. They looked around before jumping from the building they were on and walking towards the academy with their heads low. They already knew where their class was and so they joined the crowd. They drew some attention as they walked around completely covered up.

As they made it to their class they stepped in and took in their surroundings. In the front of the class were two men, one with a slash across his nose, and one with shoulder length gray hair. In front of them were the seats, the seats went up into the back of the room. Since it was only second until the bell rang the class was almost full. Many students looked at Naruto and Gaara with interest. Suddenly they heard a deep but gentle voice to their side.

"No hoods in class." They looked over to see the man with the scar across his nose looking over to them expectantly. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other before raising their sleeve covered hands and pulling down their hoods, revealing their fuzzy ears and revealing their blind folded faces. This began some murmurs around the class. "Why are they wearing blindfolds?" "What's up with those ear, I've never seen a blood line like that." The man looked at them in shock before hiding his shock from the class.

"_I've never seen_ _Naruto_ _with those ears before, has the Kyuubi escaped. Even Gaara has them, what's going on."_ He thought to himself before snapping back to reality.

"Do you think they are really blind?" Some random kids began to whisper. The man looked at them with curiosity.

"Can you take off you blind fold?"

"No," Naruto said plainly. The man looked at them for a minute before shrugging.

"Ok, well please find a seat."

Naruto nodded before heading up the short stairs to the back of the class, Gaara following close behind. There weren't that many seats so they just went up to the back. The back rows were empty. Naruto let Gaara slide into the long row in the middle of the room before sliding in himself. He sat at the edge of the row. Once they were seated, Naruto and Gaara brought their feet up and hunched over in their seats. They were given weird looks across the class. There were many different reactions, some thought they were just weird and some thought they looked cute with their ears. Naruto and Gaara ignored the looks while looking trait foreword. More whispering began to start as Naruto and Gaara made it to their seats with out bumping into anything, proving they weren't blind.

As the bell rang they could here foot steps running in the halls. After a few seconds a girl burst through the door huffing and puffing. As she caught her breath there were a series of giggles across the class. One she caught her breath she looked down at the floor nervously before poking her fingers together.

"Um, am I late?" The man looked at her with a smile.

No you're right on time, go find a seat."

She bowed slightly before making her way into the class. The students began to slide into edges of the rows as she passed them, already deeming her "un-cool." As she moved up she could see that there was just enough space for her to sit down in the last row. She stopped and raised her head but still keeping it low. She stared at Naruto and Gaara's fuzzy ears, finding it easier to speak to them for some reason.

"Um can I sit here?" She said to Naruto. Naruto looked up at her eyes. Her pupils were huge, as if they were dilated. They were also lavender, a weird color.

"**Ah, she is a Hyuuga son. They are known and feared across the world for their unique blood line and fighting style, though this one doesn't** **look like she could scare a fly. She's a timid little thing."** As Kyuubi spoke, Gaara moved over a little already knowing Naruto's answer. Naruto looked up at her and nodded.

"Sure," A small smile crosses her face before she gave a small bow. Naruto moved over next to Gaara, giving her more space. The girl slowly sat down before looking over to Naruto shyly.

"My name is Hinata." She said while holding out her hand. Naruto looked at her hand before holding out his sleeved hand and shaking hers through his sleeves.

"My name is Naruto." A small blush crept across her face before she looked to the boy next to Naruto.

"Um," Naruto followed her vision to Gaara. Gaara looked over to Hinata with a smile before turning and reaching past Naruto, crawling on top of him slightly, and shakes her hand.

"I'm Gaara, nice to meet you." Hinata smiled again, her blush deepening.

"Nice to meet you too Gaara-san," she said while letting go and looking to the front the class, the man was about to speak.

"Welcome to your first year at the Ninja Academy. I am Iruka, and this is my aid, Mizuki. We will be your sensei for the time that you are here." Mizuki just leaned against a wall and waved lazily. Iruka looked at the class before grabbing his clip board and taking role. He called out names and they were followed with a loud "hear." There was one name that got an interesting reaction.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out. As he said this, it was followed with a low, silent, "hear." As the boy said this, many girls around the class sighed with smiles on their faces while looking at the boy in the corner of the class.

The boy was looking strait foreword, seemingly uncaring. He didn't talk to anyone. He had short dark blue hair with pitch black pupils. He sat with his chin on his knuckles completely focused. A small smirk appeared on his face as he heard some of the girls sigh. Naruto and Gaara's ears twitched as they heard a conversation between to girls. Hinata took the chance to look up at their ears in fascination, fighting the urge to grab their furry ears while squealing "cute." Naruto and Gaara, not noticing Hinata's staring, looked over to a blond haired girl and a pink haired girl.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. They are one of the most powerful clans in the village. His big brother Itachi was a prodigy and I bet he will be too. Isn't he dreamy." The blonde girl said while letting out a small squeal. Iruka finished taking roll before starting the class. He grabbed a stack of papers and passed them out along with pencils.

"These are questions to test what you already know. Don't worry you aren't graded on these. Start now." Everyone looked at the paper and started answering what they knew. Naruto and Gaara looked at the questions and had to stop themselves from laughing. These were so easy they shouldn't even count as questions. They picked up their pencils and quickly wrote down the answers. They finished before any one else and dropped their pencils silently, Sasuke finished a few seconds after them.

Some people began to stare at Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke before returning to their quiz. The next to finish was the pink headed girl before people started to finish, or didn't finish. Whether they did or not, after fifteen minutes, Iruka stopped them and started collecting the papers. He collected them all and went to the front of the class.

"As I review these you may have free time, you can go outside but you are to stay on school grounds." The class cheered before heading outside or gathering with friends. Naruto and Gaara jumped up on the long desk and made their way to the isle. As they began to walk out the class Gaara looked back at Hinata with a smile.

"Come on Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed and nodded while getting up and quickly catching up with them. They made their way out to the grassy yard to the side of the school and sat under a tree. Hinata followed them and sat down as well.

"So Hinata tell us about yourself." She nodded before telling them about her background, her family, her likes, favorite color, and more. Inside the class Sasuke watched from out side the window, next to his row. After and hour Iruka called them back in. There were books waiting on their desks. He told everybody to open it before starting a lecture.

Five hours later school ended and the children quickly left class. They met up with their parents and went home. Outside the school a man in an ambu mask waited for Hinata. She walked over to him while waving goodbye to Naruto and Gaara. They waved back before walking not, in the direction of their home, but to their spot in the forest. Once out of sight to the other students they took to the roofs and made their way to the clearing. They got there ten minutes later and pulled their robes above their head and tossed them to the side.

Naruto was wearing his tattered brown pants with no top. He had a slim body, no old enough yet to grow much muscle. Gaara was also wearing tattered brown pants but he had a white t-shirt on. They went to the opposite sides of the clearing before taking fighting stances.

"**So what did you two think of your first day of school?"** Kyuubi asked inside of them. She was cuddled up to Shukaku in her full demon form.

"It was way too easy and boring; I don't think I want to go anymore." Naruto said while getting into a low crouch.

"But that Hinata girl was nice, I liked her." Gaara said while raising his right leg up high. Naruto thought for a minute before nodding his head.

"Yea she was nice, really shy but nice. I still don't think I'm going to go much though, I want a challenge." He said while smiling at Gaara and suddenly charging towards him. Gaara smiled with a nod before jumping at Naruto while with a spin.

Inside Naruto and Gaara Shukaku was lost in thought. Kyuubi licked him on the muzzle and looked up at him. "**What are you thinking about?"**

"Their teacher, Iruka, he knows something's up, I can tell by the way he looked at Naruto and Gaara when he saw their ears." He said while emitting low growls. Kyuubi rubbed her head under his chin and smiled.

"**Don't worry, as long they don't kill anyone or something like that than there is no reason for them to worry. Plus if he was going to do something he would have don't it already."** Shukaku looked down at her and nodded.

"Maybe, but we should still keep our eyes open." Kyuubi smiled and purred while rubbing against Shukaku. Shukaku stared down at her with a smile. He knew Kyuubi knew what she was doing. She had probably already thought over every possibility.

"**You know I'm very proud of you Shuka-kun."** He looked down at her in curiosity.

"Your proud of me, why is that?"

"**Because you really care, before you only cared about them because if they died then you would die. But now you really care about them."** Shukaku thought about that for a minute. He did really care about them, like his own kits. He smiled at the thought before returning to his watch over them. Kyuubi looked up at Shukaku's smile before closing her eyes, buried in his fur. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to his kits.

**That's the end of this chapter, please review.**


End file.
